


The Halloween Party

by darcyjog



Category: SBFIVE (Band), Thai Actor RPF, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Halloween, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Party, Thailand, Yaoi, purplepigsproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcyjog/pseuds/darcyjog
Summary: "Come on!  We are going to be late!"  Copter pulls on Tee's arm, while Tee pouts.Tee glances over to Godt and huffs, "I still don't understand why I couldn't have the prince outfit.  I'm definitely a prince."Copter rolls his eyes as he tightens his grip on Tee's wrist, while running towards the house.  "Idiot.  You wouldn't have fit.  The outfit is way too big for you."A night at a Halloween party.  It will be a night of fun and surprises.#Purplepigsproject
Relationships: Bass Suradej Pinnirat/God Itthipat Thanit, Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta, Tee Thanapon Jarujitranon/Tae Darvid Kreepolrerk
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tee POV  
“Come on! We are going to be late!” Copter pulls on my arm, while I pout.   
Why couldn’t I find some excuse not to come with them?  
I glance over to Godt and huff, “I still don’t understand why I couldn’t have the prince outfit. I’m definitely a prince.”  
Copter rolls his eyes as he tightens his grip on my wrist, while running towards the house. “Idiot. You wouldn’t have fit. The outfit is way too big for you.”  
The heavy beat of the music hits us subtly at first, but the closer that we get to the house, it is more like a hammer thumping a steady beat against us. I try to drag my feet, but Copter won’t let me slow us down.   
Godt shakes his head and puts his hand on my shoulder as he begins to push me along the sidewalk.   
Ugh… Why do they have to be like this?  
We aren’t even at the house, yet we can already tell that the house is packed. Not only can we hear the music, but we can hear the cheers of the people. Not to mention that every parking spot remotely close to the house is taken, thus is why we had to park a block away and walk.  
Godt calmly adds, “No one is going to care what your costume is. Plus being a vampire kind of suits you. Now, lets not keep Copgi from his boyfriend any longer or that cat is going to whips his claws out at you.”  
I glance at Copter and slightly snicker.   
Who are we kidding? Copter is going to get the prize for best costume. Who would have thought that he would have actually dress up as Puss in Boots? Shoot. Copter even painted his face to be like the cat’s face along with some fur. He didn’t need a mask because no one can tell who he is with all the paint and fur.   
The long feather in his black hat playfully flutters in the wind. Dang. Even his hat looks cute.   
I slightly shake my head, while holding back a chuckle. I glance down at the knee-high black leather boots that Copter is wearing. Even his boots look cute on him. He really does make a cute Puss in Boots. He definitely has the feisty part down.  
I almost lose my battle to keep from laughing at Copter’s cute outfit, when his cat tail whips around and nearly hits me, as he turns back briefly to eye me.   
I bite down harder on the inside of my cheek. I don’t say anything, but just smile and shrug my shoulders. Deep inside though, I’m laughing and awing at how cute Copter looks. If they would do an actual play and needed someone to do Puss in Boots, Copter would be the best one for it.   
I still don’t understand why they decided to go to a house party. A Halloween party at that.   
I prefer the bars better. You can easily sneak out without raising too many concerns. Plus, they have hotels nearby, just in case, you find someone, and you want to do a little more than talk.   
A house is inconvenient. It is someone else’s home, and I hate the feeling of imposing on someone. Plus, I can’t stand to see everyone trashing the place. Even if the homeowner didn’t mind it, I do. I don’t want to see all the mess.   
However, Copter’s boyfriend was helping to plan and setup for this party, so Copter was going to come, no matter what. So, being good friends, Godt and I agreed to come along too. The downside is that Godt and I don’t know anyone here besides Copter and his boyfriend, Kimmon. Copter has met and knows Kimmon’s friends, but Godt and I had never been invited to hang out with Kimmon and his friend before.   
As Copter pulls me through the front door and around some people, I glance towards Godt and demand, “You will stay close to me all night. Okay. I don’t want to get the wrong person mad. You know that Kimmon’s friends are engineers, and they like to fight.”  
Godt lightly pats my shoulder and hums, “Don’t worry. I’ll be close by all night long. You have nothing to worry about.”  
Godt then puts on his mask and motions for me to do the same. Reluctantly, I put on my black mask on after whipping my black cape behind him.   
Glancing at Godt again, I sigh. I wanted to be the prince all dressed in white, but no. I had to be the vampire, who is all decked out in black. I do have a white dress shirt on, but everything else is black. Okay, Copter did put bright red lipstick on me, but everything else is black.   
Why do they always try to make me wear something black every Halloween? Granted I have extremely white skin, but that doesn’t mean that I like wearing black all the time.   
Have I said already that I hate this costume? Ugh…  
I glance at Godt again as Copter lets go of my hand and Godt now continues to push me through the crowd of people.   
I would have loved to wear all white. Freaking giraffe. If only I was a little taller, then it wouldn’t have mattered. I would have been able to wear that outfit too, and I could have forced Godt to be the stupid vampire.   
We follow Copter into the kitchen. Copter grabs a cup off the counter and chimes, “Stay here. I’m going to go look for Kimmon. I’ll be right back.”  
Yeah, sure. Whatever.   
Irritated, I grab a cup off the counter. I don’t even ask what it is before, I slam it in one go.   
It slightly burns as it goes down, but I don’t care.   
Godt nudges my shoulder. “Hey. Don’t drink so fast. You are going to be drunk before we are here for even 10 minutes.”  
I grab the ladle from the punch bowl and begin refilling my cup, as I shrug my shoulders. “So, what. I’m here against my will and in a costume that I hate. What more is there to do than to get hammered and enjoy myself? You are the prince. You will protect me.”  
When I put the ladle back into the bowl, a smirk slides across my face as I raise an eyebrow. “Right, Mr. Prince.”  
Godt shakes his head and grabs a cup. As he turns to look around the kitchen and into the living room, he mumbles, “I guess, but next year, I’m not going to fight you for the costume. You can be whatever you want to be.”  
With my smirk morphing into a satisfied smile, I nod my head. “Good.”  
After several more cups of that mysterious drink, I stagger a bit while trying to look around the room and take the time to actually look at the other costumes. Everyone has a mask on, except for the few people like Copter, who painted their faces.   
Godt, on the other hand, stopped at one cup of the mysterious drink.   
I stumble slightly forward as I tries to pat Godt on his chest but miss. “H.Hey… d.d.did… yo.you… ssssssseeeee… thattttt….” I drunkenly wave my hand in front of myself, not pointing at anything.   
Dang. How can he move so fast and why are there two, sometimes three, of him?   
Godt tries to look to where I’m pointing, but he can’t see anything. Godt furrows his eyebrows and slowly shakes his head. “What?”  
I lean my head forward slightly and squints my eyes. “I.I… th.thou.thought… I ssssaw th.thhhhatttt d.d.da.damnnnnn ppppusssssssyyyyyy.”  
Godt, while leaning against the counter in the corner of the kitchen, looks down at me and slowly shakes his head. He quietly whispers to himself, “I think you have gone crazy. You are definitely not getting more to drink, unless it is bottled water. I’m not dealing with your drunk ass tonight.”  
I ignore Godt and take another wobbly step forward. I may have seen double or even triple of that darn pussy, but I’m going to kick his butt when I find him.   
As I take a few more wobbly steps towards the kitchen door, Godt calls out, “Tee, where are you going?”  
In my drunken state, I wildly wave my hand to my side and reply, “T.Tooooooo fi.finddddd th.thattttt da.damnnnn p.p.pussssssyyyyyyyyy.”  
Godt takes a drink from his water bottle and shakes his head. However, he doesn’t stop me.   
I stagger to the kitchen door.   
I know that I saw that damn pussy go this way. Dang it. Why are there two of everyone?  
With my hand on the wall for support, I go around the door and head down the hallway trying to find that darn pussy.  
Just as Godt steps forward to follow Tee, a cute boy stumbles and falls onto Godt. Godt instantly catches the boy and asks, “Are you all right? You didn’t get hurt did you.”  
The boy shakes his head and looks up at Godt and flashes him a brilliant smile.   
Godt quickly forgets about Tee. Instead, he smiles back at the boy and chimes, “Hi. I’m Godt. What is your name?”  
A pink tint slowly spreads across the boy’s cheeks as the boy bashfully replies, “I’m Bas. Are you here with anyone?”  
Meanwhile, Tee continues to try and follow where he thinks the pussy has gone, but he has lost sight of all three of them now. However, he continues to head where he thinks he last saw the pussy go.  
When he goes around another corner, he stops. Still holding onto the wall for support, he looks down the hall and then at the stairs.   
Which way should I go?  
I think for a bit before I stagger towards the stairs. Using the handrail, I manage to pull myself up the stairs and continue my search on the second floor.   
Luckily, there aren’t too many people upstairs. When I round a corner, I see a prince in all white standing at the end of the hall.   
Man, he is fast. I didn’t even see him go around me.  
I quickly stagger towards the prince. “H.H.Heyyyy… H.Howwww di.did y.youuuu kn.know I.I w.w.wouldddddd beeeee h.h.here?”  
The prince doesn’t say anything, but just looks at me.   
Once again, two, sometimes, three princes stand in front of him.   
When did Godt become two? Man, I think I might be drunk.  
While I’m looking at the prince, I blink a couple of times. The prince, for only a brief moment, will be one before it morphs into two and occasionally three of them again.   
I grab the prince’s arm and try to shake his head to fix my vision, but it doesn’t work either. There are still three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The prince looks down at the vampire and a scowl suddenly appears on the prince’s face.   
Tee suddenly gags as he grabs tighter onto the prince’s arm.   
The scowl deepens on the prince’s face, as he huffs, “Come on. I don’t want you getting sick in the hallway.”  
Tee faintly looks up and is confused. However, he doesn’t have the time to think about it as he gags again. He quickly clamps his mouth shut, and lets the prince guide him through the bedroom and over to the bathroom.   
When they get to the bathroom door, Tee lunges the final steps to the toilet and instantly vomits. The prince walks to the cabinet and grabs a washcloth and puts it in Tee’s hand before leaving the bathroom.   
Tee glances at the door but he doesn’t have a chance to say anything as another wave hits him, and he is, once again, face first in the toilet throwing up. After vomiting, what felt like hours, Tee slowly sits back on the floor and gently wipes his mouth with the washcloth while hugging the toilet.   
What a great night. Not only did Tee not want to be there, but he got way too wasted and is now throwing up non-stop with Godt watching him. If it was anyone else, Tee doesn’t think that they would have stuck with him for so long.   
Tee closes his eyes and rests his head against the cold tile wall.   
A deep voice barks, “Drink this to help wash the taste out of your mouth.”  
That isn’t Godt’s voice, but then again, Tee is seeing two and sometimes three of them, so it isn’t hard to believe that Tee isn’t hearing Godt’s voice right either.   
Tee opens his eyes and reaches out his shaky hand to get the glass of water. However, before he can grab the glass, the prince huffs, “I’ll help you. You might drop the glass and then I will have to clean up the mess.”  
Tee slowly nods his head. With his one hand still on the toilet, Tee pulls himself upright and slowly takes a drink of water as the prince pours the water into Tee’s mouth.   
Instead of drinking the water, Tee swishes it around his mouth and then leans over the toilet and spits it out, before he slowly motions for another drink.   
Once again, the prince gives Tee another drink of water, which Tee drinks this time. The water burns as it goes down Tee’s throat.   
Tee sighs. He guesses that this is what to expect. He did drink a lot tonight.  
In addition, his brain still isn’t working correct, and he is still drunk.   
After slowly repeating this process a few more times, the prince finally asks, “Can you stand yet?”  
Tee pouts and slowly shakes his head. He reaches up and unties his cape and lets it drop to the floor. Next, he unties his mask and pulls it off his face. Between the cape tugging at his throat and the mask cutting into his face, Tee has enough of this outfit and wants it off.   
Tee huffs and hands his mask to the prince. “TTTaakkkkeeee tthhhissss.”  
The prince stares at Tee and without looking away from Tee’s face, the prince took Tee’s mask.   
With great effort, Tee proceeds to unbutton his shirt, while the prince continues to just stare at him. However, the prince doesn’t stop Tee, when Tee takes his shirt off and hands it to the prince too, along with Tee’s cape.   
Tee leans his head back onto the cold tile wall again and tries to unbutton his pants. Tee huffs in frustration as his drunk fingers won’t work properly. At least with his shirt, he eventually is able to get it off, but his pants are another story.   
Frustrated, Tee slaps his stomach and huffs, “Sstupiddd ppanntsssss.”   
He sits up straight, and one at a time, he grabs his socks and yanks them off, before tossing them to the prince.   
The prince doesn’t say anything but continues to accept the clothes while staring at Tee. The prince thought that Tee had put makeup on to make him look so white, but as Tee begins to take off his clothes, the prince quickly realizes that Tee doesn’t have any makeup on, except for the bright red lipstick which is now gone.   
Tee’s black hair is his natural color along with his pure white skin.   
Knock. Knock.   
The prince finally pulls his eyes off of Tee. Reluctantly, he glances out of the bathroom towards the bedroom door, before looking back at Tee sitting on the floor and again hugging the toilet.   
Knock. Knock.   
“Tae! Open up! I know that you are in there!”  
Still looking at the beautiful vampire, the prince sighs and walks out of the bathroom. He closes the door behind him before walking to the bedroom door. He doesn’t want anyone to see that gorgeous vampire sitting on the bathroom floor.   
Tae grabs the doorknob and whips open the door, as he snorts, “What to do want, Lam? I’m busy right now.”  
Lam dressed as a pirate with a patch over one eye ignores Tae’s commit and walks into the bedroom. “You promised me that you would come down for the party, but I haven’t seen you yet.”  
Tae’s grip on the doorknob tightens as he hisses, “I did go out. The party ended up coming to me and now I’m taking care of something.”  
Just as Tae finishes his words, Tee shouts from the bathroom, “Mrrrr… Ppprrrinnnceee….. gggooottttt mmmmyyy ppanttsssssss offffffff.”  
Lam’s eyes widen as he looks at the bathroom door. Tae mumbles under his breath, but after a few moments he calls out, “I’ll be right there. Don’t worry.”  
A cheesy grin slides across Lam’s face as he takes a step towards the bathroom. “Who is in there?”  
Tae immediately dashes in front of Lam and stops him from getting any closer. Tae growls, “A drunk vampire that nearly threw up all over the hallway. I don’t want my house ruined by some drunk.”  
Lam looks at Tae and then at the bathroom door. He doesn’t quite believe that it is just some drunk, but if the guy almost threw up in the hallway, no wonder he is in Tae’s bathroom now.   
After Lam glances back and forth between Tae and the bathroom a few times, he finally sighs. “Okay. I guess I won’t ask for you to come down again. I’m sure that you are trying to keep at least one person from causing a mess in the house.”  
Tae raises his eyebrow and glares at Lam. “I expect you to keep your promise by cleaning up the whole house. Otherwise, I won’t agree to have another party here again.”  
Lam nods his head. “Don’t worry about it. The house will be spotless after we clean it. I guess I’ll go back downstairs to the party and let you deal with your drunk vampire.”  
Lam glances one more time at the bathroom door before he slowly turns and begins to walk towards the bedroom door. However, after a few steps, he stops and turns back around and asks, “So…. Who is the drunk vampire?” He motions his head towards the bathroom.  
Tae shrugs his shoulders and hums, “I don’t know.”  
A small smirk appears on Lam’s face as he asks, “Is he cute?”  
Tae chuckles. “He almost threw up on me and the floor. He did manage to make it to the toilet before he actually threw up, while I stood and watched him. Then, I had to get him a washcloth to wash his mouth and some water so he can rinse his mouth out. If that wasn’t bad enough, he decided to hand me his mask, cape and a few other things. Does that sound like he is cute?”  
Lam shakes his head and laughs softly. “No. That sounds more like a nightmare and a total mess. I’ll leave you to finish taking care of him. I think I need to go and find Max, Tul and the others.”  
Tae puts his hands in his pockets and nods. “You go do that. No need for you to spend a boring night in here with me while I take care of a nightmare.”  
Lam hesitates for a moment before he nods his head. He turns back towards the door and walks out of the room. However, just as he heads out the door, he turns one last time and chimes, “Don’t do too much to the poor vampire. I don’t know who is in that bathroom, but I do know that you don’t willing go to this extent for people who are not your friend or that you don’t care for. Plus, the bathroom door is shut. You don’t want anyone to see him. Just be careful boss.”  
With a stern look on his face, Tae motions with his head for Lam to leave. “I’ll be find and don’t worry about the vampire. He will be all right too. Now, go.”  
Lam doesn’t say anything else and turns and closes the door behind him as he leaves. Tae shakes his head as he walks towards the bedroom door.  
Click.  
He locks the door. He doesn’t want anymore interruptions.   
He turns and walks back towards the bathroom. For once tonight, he has an urgency to his steps. However, his feet stop and are frozen in place when he opens the bathroom door.   
His eyes roam Tee’s white and flawless skin, who is now only dressed in his boxers and his undershirt, which is half pulled up like he was trying to take it off too, but couldn’t or passed out before he got it off.   
Tae’s eyes are pulled to Tee’s stomach and his milky white skin.  
Gulp.  
After a few moments of taking in the view, Tae slowly pulls himself together while one particular part can’t be controlled. With his pants now getting tight, Tae slowly moves forward and softly calls out, “Are you awake? Mr. Vampire. Are you all right?”  
Tae slowly licks his lips as he leans downs and gently brushes Tee’s bangs out of his face.   
He is so beautiful.   
However, Tee doesn’t move nor does he respond to Tae’s questions. Tae leans a little closer and is about to ask another question, when a soft snore comes from Tee’s slightly parted lips.   
Tae chuckles. Instead of asking any more questions, he picks up Tee bridal style and carries him to Tae’s bed, where Tae gently lays Tee down. A smile slowly spreads across Tae’s face as he once again takes in the view before him.   
Tae has never let anyone sleep in his bed with him, but tonight, for the first time, he is going to let Tee sleep there.   
Still asleep, Tee snuggles into the pillow and lightly smacks his lips before he continues to softly snore.   
Tae chuckles and softly whispers, “So cute.”  
Tae gently pulls the blankets up and takes one last look before he turns and goes back to the bathroom. He picks up Tee’s pants off the floor and puts them with the rest of his costume on the chair in Tae’s bedroom. Tae takes Tee’s phone out of Tee’s pant pocket and sets it on the nightstand next to Tee.  
The whole time, Tae has a smile on his face.   
When he is done taking care of Tee’s things, he takes his costume off and does his nightly routine. Once again with a spring in his step, he goes to bed, wearing only his boxers, and lays so he can stare at Tee, before Tae falls also asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tae slowly opens his eyes. For one of the first time that Tae has been at a party, he isn’t waking up with a throbbing headache. However, he is waking up to a gorgeous man lying next to him.  
Tae blinks a few times as his eyes land on the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. As Tae continues to stare at Tee, a small smile spreads across his face.   
Why is it that every time Tae looks at Tee, Tae ends up smiling?   
Tee snuggles into his pillow and smacks his lips, just like he did last night.   
A soft chuckle escapes from Tae’s mouth. He leans towards Tee and gently kisses Tee’s forehead. Tae takes one last look at the gorgeous man sleeping next to him, before he slips out of the bed and heads to the bathroom.   
While Tee continues to sleep, Tae takes a bath, gets dressed and makes sure that Tee has some medicine with a glass of water on the nightstand. Tae also places a note next to the pills telling Tee to take them when he wakes up.   
Even though Tee can still wear his costume home, Tae goes to his closet and finds some clothes that he thinks will fit Tee which Tae then sits in the bathroom on the sink along with a new toothbrush.   
Tae finds himself drawn, once again, to Tee as Tae stands next to the bed looking down at Tee. After a few moments, Tae leans down and softly whispers, “I have set everything out for you when you wake up.” Tae hesitates for a moment. “Baby, you are the most gorgeous vampire that I’ve ever seen.”  
Still asleep, Tee mumbles, “Baby? Godt, why did you call me that? You know my name is Tee.”  
Once again, Tae softly chuckles with his smile still beaming across his face. He stands back up straight and softly chimes, “So mister gorgeous vampire’s name is Tee.”  
Just like earlier, Tae stands and just stares at Tee for a moment. Tae can’t believe his luck. If someone would have asked Tae before the party whether he would meet someone, Tae would have told them that he would see tons, but not actually meet anyone. He wasn’t going to count the people that were just talking to him to try and hook up with him. That is one reason that Tae actually liked the idea of the masks. People wouldn’t have any idea who he was.   
However, as he looks down at Tee, Tae wishes now that he didn’t wear his mask or that, at least, he would have taken it off sooner. He sighs as one name suddenly pops up as he thinks about the few words that Tee has spoken to him since they met.   
Godt. Who is this Godt, and why does Tee keep thinking that Tae is Godt?  
Confused, Tae finally turns and leaves his bedroom.  
As Tae goes downstairs, he stops at the bottom of the steps and looks around at his house.   
Those idiots better do what they promised. Tae takes a deep breath trying to calm his anger.   
The house is a complete mess. There are empty cups everywhere along with trash.   
As Tae turns to go to the kitchen while making sure not to step on any garbage, Lam walks down the hall. “Don’t worry, boss. This will be all clean and back to normal in no time.”  
While Lam is trying to reassure Tae, an army of engineering students pour into the house and begin to clean up the mess.  
Tae chooses to ignore them and head to the kitchen. He wants to get a breakfast ready, so he can take it back upstairs before Tee wakes up.  
While Tae is busy in the kitchen, Tee groans and slowly opens his eyes. “Ugh… Why did I drink so much?” His head is throbbing while his eyes can’t seem to focus on anything in the room.   
Tee rubs his eyes, before he slowly looks around the room and blinks.   
“Where am I? This isn’t Godt’s room.”  
Tee tries to think about last night, but the only image that keeps popping up is the prince, which he swears is Godt.   
As he scans the room one more time trying to get any clues as to where he is at, his eyes land on the pain killers along with a note on the nightstand.  
He quickly grabs the note.

Mr. Gorgeous Vampire –  
Take your medicine.   
I’ll bring up some food shortly.  
By the way, there are some clothes   
in the bathroom and a new toothbrush.  
Mr. Prince

“Mr. Prince. So, I did see a prince last night, but if he isn’t Godt, then who is he. Oh, that would explain why I didn’t hear Godt’s voice, but someone else’s.” Tee stares down at the note for a bit as he tries to remember everything from last night, but he can only remember the prince.   
“Ugh…” Tee scratches the back of his head and huffs.   
He puts the note back on the nightstand and quickly takes the medicine, before he slides out of bed and goes to the bathroom.  
Tae smiles as he dishes up the food onto two plates. He grabs a couple water bottles and tucks them under his arm. He then picks up the two plates and heads back upstairs. He can’t wait to get back to his gorgeous vampire, Tee.  
When Tae steps back into his bedroom, his eyes immediately dart to his bed which is empty. Just then he can hear the water running in the shower.   
He walks over to the bed and sets the two plates of food on the bed along with the water bottles. He quickly dashes back across the room and locks the door. With Lam in the house, he doesn’t want Lam barging in again like last night.   
Click.  
When Tae turns back around, a smirk slowly forms on his face as his eyes land on the bathroom door. Tee wouldn’t have left the door unlocked would he.  
In a few long strides, Tae is at the bathroom door. He doesn’t hesitate as he turns the knob.   
Oh, yes. The door is unlocked.   
Tae opens the door and walks into the bathroom. He wants just a peak of that gorgeous vampire. However, his breath hitches and his heart slams hard against his chest as his eyes are glued to the slender but gorgeous body on the other side of the clear glass wall.   
Tae’s eyes eagerly roam up and down and take in every inch of the flawless white skin. Without realizing it, Tae’s feet slowly inch closer to the shower as his mouth falls slightly open.  
Gulp.  
Tae can’t stop himself as he continues to walk towards the shower. It is almost as if there is a force pulling him towards Tee.  
With Tee facing the shower head, Tae watches as the water hits Tee’s body and glides down his back to the perfectly round butt.   
Gulp.  
Tae slowly licks his lips as eyes slide a little lower and are now enjoying Tee’s but slender legs.   
“Ahh…” Tee softly moans as he rubs his body.  
Tae’s eyes instantly widen and before he can stop himself, he is getting undressed and is stepping into the shower.   
Tee leans his head back, so the water is now hitting his face while his hands continue to rub his body, he softly moans again. “Ahhh…”   
Tae walks up right behind Tee. However, he has to stay back a bit so his cock, which is now standing up at attention, doesn’t touch Tee, even though the only thing running through Tae’s mind is not just touching Tee, but devouring Tee whole and thrusting deep inside of him.   
Tae leans right next to Tee’s ear and softly whispers, “Do you need some help?”  
Tee instantly opens his eyes and hesitates for moment as a warm shiver runs through his body.   
Tee has had one-night stands before. Shoot. He has had a lot of them, but they have always been with girls. He has never had any with a guy before. He hasn’t even kissed a guy before. However, no one has ever been able to get him to react like he is now.   
Just that warm breath and the deep voice instantly has him aroused and his body is craving for the man’s touch.   
Tee gulps but doesn’t move.   
Tae slides his hands along Tee’s hips as Tae steps right up along Tee’s back. In a deep and husky voice, Tae whispers into Tee’s ear, “By the way, my name is Tae. Not Godt.”  
Tae then gently kisses Tee’s earlobe.  
Tee tries to fight it, but he can’t as another moan slips out of his mouth. “Ahhh…. Tae….” Along with the moan, another warm shiver runs through Tee’s body.   
Tee is lost in how a man can do this to him. Shoot. There hasn’t been one girl that he has been with that can get this kind of reaction out of him, and Tee has been with a lot of beautiful girls.  
Tae slowly pulls Tee back and flush against Tae’s body with his shaft rubbing against Tee’s butt.   
Tee gasps but doesn’t protest. Instead, he leans his head back to rest on Tae’s shoulder as Tee slowly gets lost in the pleasure, while a burning desire begins to build inside of Tee.  
However, Tee now wants to see the face of the man that has in only seconds turned his world upside down.   
Tee slowly turns around. His heart skips a beat as soon as he sees those dark and piercing eyes of Tae which are now beginning to burn with the same desire and lust that is starting to consume Tee’s body.   
Downstairs, Lam looks in the kitchen and then glances around the living room. As he walks towards the middle of the living room, he calls out, “Hey, have you guys seen Tae? I thought that he was the kitchen.”  
A couple first year engineer students, who are working on cleaning up around the stairs, chime, “He went upstairs.” One of the students adds, “He went up with two plates of food.”  
Two plates of food. Lam looks up the stairs for a second before he jogs up, and heads towards Tae’s bedroom. However, his feet stop suddenly and are frozen in place as low screams fill the hallway. “AHH!!! YES!!!! TAE!!!! HARDER!!!!”  
Lam continues to stare down the hall at Tae’s door. Who in the world is in there? Suddenly, Lam remembers last night and the drunken vampire.  
Lam’s question is soon answered as Tae’s husky voice moans, “Mr. Vampire… so good…”  
Lam slowly turns around and walks back down the hallway. As he walks down the stairs, he announces, “No one goes up stairs! Do you hear! Absolutely no one goes upstairs. If you hear anything, you are wrong. You hear nothing.”  
The crowd of engineering students slowly nod their heads not knowing why, but they don’t argue. The boss’ general has made an order and they are to follow it.  
As Lam steps off the stairs, he glances over his shoulder and back upstairs. He slowly shakes his head and softly mumbles to himself, “Well, thanks to the drunk vampire, I think that we will be able to have another Halloween party here next year. I wonder if Tae will actually come downstairs next year. I guess I will have to wait and see.”


End file.
